Elementry My Dear Ethan
by texaswookie
Summary: A pipe was slipped into Giles jacket on Halloween poor Ethan.


I don't own Holmes or BTVS.

* * *

Ethan smiled as he heard the chimes on his door ring. 'It's show time mate.' The man thought to himself with a chuckle. He waltzed through the back entry way somewhat surprised not to hear Rupert explaining things to one of his charges. He was sure that the girl with the ghost costume would have managed to get Rupert here. Instead the man that he had performed his first magic with was standing there all by himself merely looking at the bust of Janus. The man was still a strong man and Ethan could easily imagine there still being plenty of power behind those arms despite the fact that they were used more for turning pages instead of punching people. "Well Ripper old boy I see that you managed to figure out where to come." The Chaos mage noted as he looked at the figure up and down with a smirk.

"I fear you have a case of mistaken identity my good man." Giles returned as he turned to face Ethan. "I have not in any recent time ever gone by the alias of Ripper although I did do some consulting work on the case for a while. I was actually busy with some other business at the time so was unable to devote any serious time to the case.

Ethan chuckled at this. "You got your hands on some of my merchandise then eh Ripper?" He said with joy. "I have to admit that's not something that I was expecting. I thought you would have preferred to keep to yourself on Halloween and pretend you were the dutiful Watcher to the Slayer."

"So you have confirmed my theory that it was indeed you behind the current goings on with in this city then." Giles returned to him. "This also the second time that someone has made reference to the terms of Watcher and Slayer I presume that you know what is going on. Oh and please don't lie about it either as the evidence is all over the place."

"Oh really? Do astound me with your detective skills then Ripper." Ethan mocked figuring that he might as well enjoy the show that his old friend was giving him. Besides it's not like he had any special gifts as he made anyone or thing like that wouldn't be able to casually enter his shop without alerting him.

"Very well then my dear man. I hope you don't mind if I smoke?" The man said as he began fixing a pipe up.

Ethan just laughed a bit at this. The high and mighty Rupert Giles seemed to have picked some of his old habits back up even if it wasn't a cigarette it was still a step in the same direction. "Be my guest mate, as the Yanks are so fond of saying it's a free country."

"Very well then," Rupert said as he lit the pipe up he puffed a few moments before he began speaking. "First of all there is your lack of surprise or fear over the various sounds that are coming from the streets. Second there is the number of weapons in the back room you have at the ready yet you came out here confident you would not need them. Thirdly is the matter that you seem to know me under the name of Ripper. Fourthly is the matter that a number of the affected appear to have tags or receipts that are from this store. Fifthly there is the fact that those with receipts from other stores have so far remained unaffected by this occurrence. Sixthly there is the small bits of information that I should not know about you is filtering through my head leading me to believe that you have some history with these sorts of things. Seventhly there is the matter of you seeming to oddly proud of all of the noise that is going on outside. Eighthly there is the matter of there being the bust over there which happens to be that of Janus the double headed God of the Roman Pantheon. Who according to mythology commanded portals, Order and Chaos amongst other things. Ninthly there is the matter of the pentagram and candles that surround the statue which indicate some form or belief of the supernatural. Face it my dear man all of the clues point to you and this shop. Judging by all of this you belong to a following of Janus the Chaos side most likely."

"How the bloody hell did you figure all of that out?" Ethan questioned in disbelief as he looked at his old friend in shock. Despite being possessed the man had figured everything out just as fast if not faster than as if he was already in the know about the supernatural and had access to all of his memories.

"Elementary my dear Ethan, that along with eyes and brains my good man that is." The man returned waving his at the statue. "You have the Bust facing with the chaos side towards where you would be kneeling meaning that was the part that you were praying towards."

"Fine, color me impressed but just who are you?" Ethan snarled.

"It was all quiet easily figured once one examined all of the facts." The man returned. "Now since the foci of the spell if you will is the statue its removal from the center of the pentagram would put an end to the spell."

"Yeah that's right." Ethan said reluctantly. "So do I get to know just who it is that figured me out so easily?"

Giles smirked at this. "I'm sorry I would have thought that I gave you enough clues for that if you can't figure it out yet then maybe you should know that you have been stopped by none other than Sherlock Holmes."

"Holmes?" Ethan questioned in disbelief. "I turned you into bloody Sherlock Holmes!" Ethan couldn't believe his luck. He thought of trying to make a run for it but doubted that he would make it past the man. He watched helplessly as he watched his friend then toss a costume prop at the statue knocking it off balance and shattering to the ground. Giles stumbled for a moment and that was all that Ethan needed to start running.

Giles glared as he watched Ethan running for it. He grabbed a nearby plastic stick and threw it. He watched as it got tangled in the other man's legs as he crashed to the ground. Giles smiled as he hauled his old friend up. "Ethan you and I have some unfinished business to get to before you run off again." The Mage let out a squeak of fear as he was dragged back into the shop.

* * *

"And that's what happened." Giles told the other members of the Scoobies. "I wouldn't mind knowing how this got stuck in my jacket in the first place though." He added as he pulled the pipe out and looked at the three focusing on Buffy and Giles particularly as he figured it was probably one of them that done this one.

Willow meekly raised her hand as his gaze passed over her. "I thought you would find it funny and the fact that there's a Sherlock Holmes book over there just made it funnier." The redhead said embarrassed.

"I see." Giles said as he stared at the young woman." In the future I would appreciate it if you would be more cautious as we are on a hell mouth. After all what if you had been stuck in spirit form or some other such thing?" The girl paled as she heard this.

"So Giles, how'd it feel being one with the most famous detective outside of Batman?" Buffy asked with a grin.

"It was most enlightening." Giles returned to the Slayer as he began clearing the table.

"Uh huh, and are we going to have to worry about breaking you of the bad smoking habit you have now, or your other little problems?" Buffy asked him while looking at him worriedly.

Giles raised his eyes at that. "I take It you are aware of his less than delightful habits then?" He questioned her surprised that she knew that about Holmes. This was something he had expected from Willow not Buffy.

"My dad used to like to read Sherlock Holmes." Buffy said with a grin. "Tell you what, as long as we don't catch you we won't do anything. However we catch you with those disgusting habits we get to interfere." The girl said with a flash of fire in her eyes.

"Deal," Giles answered already making plans on when he could perform some of those habits when she wasn't around. Saying this he then reached down and pulled out a violin. "Now get out I have to practice." The trio rushed out instead of having to listen to Giles play.

"So Buff,y bad habits and G-Man you got to tell me." Xander pleaded of his crush.


End file.
